les heritiers la seconde chance
by eilema
Summary: Quelques décénnies après la création de Poudlard, une étrange prophétie pèse sur Mary Ann. sauratelle porter sur ses épaules ce lourd fardot ? mais qui peut bien s'acharner sur elle ? nouveau chapitre en ligne
1. prologue

Me voilà je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic, j'espere que celle ci vous plaira, elle est très différente de l'autre s'il y en a qui l'ont lu. Si ça vous plait laissez une tite review c'est en bas à gauche, il suffit juste d'appuyer sur GO, et c'est partit  
.  
.  
.  
disclaimer : tout le blabla habituel, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et le nom Edelwiess ne m'appartient pas non plus, il appartient NELL, dans la fic la complainte des Edelwiess (que je vous conseille de lire car elle est vraiment géniale) ainsi que la légende planant autour des Edelwiess. Je crois que j'ai tout dis  
.  
.  
.  
********************************************************  
.  
.  
Les héritiers : la seconde chance  
.  
.  
.  
.  
C'était un jour de septembre, un jour de rentré comme j'en avais déjà vécu 6 autres, que tout commença. Ce jour la je ne pensais pas que ma vie allait changer dans les mois qui allaient suivre. J'avais passé une vie tranquille, c'est vrai je ne quittais jamais mon école, ou très rarement. Ça faisait 6 ans que j'étais à Poudlard, enfin en tant qu 'élève et j'allais entrer dans ma 7ème année. J'étais une élève comme les autres, ni excellente ni médiocre, j'avais des résultats convenables, et m'amuser avec mes amis me plaisait beaucoup plus que de passer plusieurs heures à la bibliothèque. Mais alors pourquoi moi ? Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi c'est moi. J'ai donc décidé de conter toute mon histoire dans ce journal, pour que tout le monde puisse savoir et que tout le monde se souvienne de ce qui c'est passé. Pour que cet enfer ne recommence jamais et que ces sacrifices ne soient pas vain.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Comme je disais tout a commencé le jour de ma 7ème rentrée.  
.  
.  
- Hey Mary, comment ça va ? Un jeune homme, les cheveux châtain, et mi-long, m'étreignit.  
.  
.  
- salut Tim, ça va plutôt bien dis-je en le lâchant  
.  
.  
- alors, tes vacances ? racontes  
.  
.  
- Eh bien toujours pareil, Poudlard, mais heureusement que je ne suis pas restée seule car sinon ça aurait été fort ennuyeux, tu m'imagines, mon père les autres profs, ces grands murs, et moi. Et puis en plus ce château je le connais presque comme ma poche, depuis le temps que j'y vis. Et toi ?  
.  
.  
- rien de bien passionnant, je suis allé chez mes grands-parents pendant un mois, et puis j'ai passé le reste du temps au manoir. Au fait, tu as vu Stephen ?  
.  
.  
- non il n'a pas encore transplané on dirait.   
.  
.  
- on va l'attendre dans la salle commune c'est quand même mieux que le hall d'entré non ?  
Sur ce nous partirent en direction de notre salle commune, la salle commune de gryffondor. Timothee, Stephen et moi étions inséparables. On ne nous voyait que très rarement séparément, et les vacances faisaient parties de ces moments là. Nous avions passé, durant ces 6 années, des moments inoubliables, et des moments très forts, mais nous ne pensions vraiment pas que nous allions en vivre de plus fort.  
.  
.  
- alors, ton père nous a prévu quoi cette année ? demanda Tim  
.  
.  
- tu sais très bien que je ne suis jamais au courant de ce qu'il prépare, mais je lui ai quand même glissé deux ou trois de nos idées, et puis tu sais…  
un « POP » retentit, et voilà que se tenais devant nous un jeune homme haut d'1m80, de magnifiques yeux violet (j'ai mis mes yeux violets :D) et des cheveux noirs avec des reflet bleutés. Ça ne pouvait être que :  
.  
.  
- Stephen ! ! ! je me jetais déjà dans ces bras, lui laissant à peine le temps d'arriver. tu m'as manqué tu sais.  
.  
.  
- vous aussi vous m'avez manqué, dit-il en s'écartant de moi, et en allant dire bonjour a Tim. En plus on été n'a pas été des plus joyeux. J'aurai adoré rester avec toi Mary, mais bon j'ai pas eu le choix, mais c'est le dernier été que je passe au château après je pars. J'en ai vraiment ras le bol. Bon on va pas rester là, la cérémonie ne devrait pas tarder à commencer et j'ai hâte de voir quel petits nouveaux on va avoir sous notre aile. En plus ya ma petite sœur qui rentre cette année, ça va être drôle de pouvoir l'embêter. mon père m'a dit de la surveiller et je ne vais pas m'en priver, elle ne va pas faire de bêtises, ça je vous le dis, et puis …  
.  
.  
il n'eut pas le temps que finir sa phrase que je lui attrapait le bras pour le tirer hors de la salle commune. Stephen était un éternel bavard, quand il commençait on ne pouvais plus l'arrêter. tout le contraire de Timothee, qui lui était très mystérieux, et pas très bavard, on se comprenait avec des regards, il n'avait pas besoin de parler, on savait toujours interpréter ses gestes avec Stephen. Et en ce qui me concernait, j'était plutôt sage, oui c'est le mot, je suivait lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire une blague à quelqu'un mais l'idée était très rarement de moi, et je n'étais ni trop bavarde, ni muette comme une carpe, j'étais une personne normal, avec un débit de parole normal.  
plusieurs élèves étaient déjà attroupé devant l'entrée de la grande salle, j'y voyais des têtes connu, certaines que j'étais contente de revoir, comme Elsa Edelwiess, Jonathan Craven, d'autres beaucoup moins, comme Alan Meyers, ou Ashley stoeffler, mais on peut pas aimer tout le monde. La grande salle s'ouvrit et tous les élèves de la deuxième à la septième année rentrèrent. Et s'installèrent à leurs tables respectives. C'est alors que le professeur Alessander entra dans la salle suivit des premières années. Certains avaient l'air tétanisées, d'autres étaient tout simplement étonnés. Je me souviens de ma première année, et de la cérémonie de la répartition, je connaissais déjà tout Poudlard par cœur, et j'étais presque effondrée par terre de rire, en voyant les autres élèves de première année. Mais maintenant que j'y repense c'était vraiment méchant, Poudlard est vraiment impressionnant la première fois qu'on y vient, enfin c'est ce que je pense, car je n'ai toujours vécu qu'ici, je suis même venu au monde dans ses murs. La chanson du fameux choixpeau commence. C'est un magnifique chapeau bleu nuit, et comme tous les ans, il nous interprète sa chanson. Après cela, la répartition commença, la petite sœur de Stephen fut envoyé à gryffondor, comme il le pensait. Un homme se leva et demanda le silence, un homme, enfin c'était mon père.  
.  
.  
- bonsoir à tous, je me nomme Elliott Godric Gryffondor, et je suis le directeur de cette école. Je tiens à dire aux élèves de première année et à répéter aux autres que personne ne doit pénétrer dans la forêt interdite, elle est très dangereuse, et nous ne souhaiterions pas perdre des élèves à cause d'une petite escapade.   
.  
.  
Mon père avait vraiment le donc de calmer les plus téméraires, certains élèves de première année tremblait, mais d'autres, surtout à la table des serpentard affichait un sourire, léger, mais arrogant.  
.  
Il repris  
.  
.  
- l'équipe des professeur n'a pas changé cette année, ce qui est très étonnant, et le professeur Jones est toujours parmi nous. Et que le banquet soit ouvert, finit-il par dire.  
Les tables se remplirent de mets les plus délicieux les uns que les autres, et le repas se termina bien vite. Les préfets se levèrent et invitèrent les élèves de leurs maisons à les suivre.  
.  
.  
J'aurais tout fait pour éviter ce qui allait arriver, mais ce qui est passé est passé, et je ne peux rien y faire, en tout cas c'est ce que j'essaie de croire. Un cri retentit, celui ci fut suivit de plusieurs autres, et beaucoup de premières années s'évanouirent, quelle rentrée réjouissante. Je regardais de plus près et je vis, sortant d'une salle de classe, la salle de métamorphose exactement, une marre de sang qui coulait le long du couloir, personne n'avait encore osé ouvrir la porte pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière, mais très vite les professeurs arrivèrent, et essayèrent de contrôler la situation. Ils envoyèrent les élèves dans les salles communes, mais avec steph et tim nous nous sommes faufilés dans un couloir attendant de voir exactement ce qui c'était passé. Mon père ouvrit la porte, en gardant tout son sang froid, mais quand il aperçu ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur les muscles de son visages se contractèrent, mais il ne perdit pas son calme. Il jeta un sort que nous ne puîmes entendre, le sang disparu, puis il prononça la formule « mobilicorpus », à ce moment la je sut que quelque chose de grave c'était produit, quand le corps passa à notre hauteur je poussa un cri :  
.  
.  
.  
- JONATHAN ! ! !  
.  
.  
.  
.  
********************************************  
voilà c'est fini, j'espere que cela vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, ou même le contraire laissez une petite review, pour me dire ce qui va ou ce qui ne va pas   
.  
.  
a bientôt  
.  
.  
Eile 


	2. la premiere etait elle

Salut à tous, me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espere que celui ci vous plaira.

Disclaimer : les personnages sont à moi, mis a part ceux que JK R a créé, mais l'univers est à JK R, les Edelwiess ne m'appartiennent pas elles appartiennent à NELL ainsi que le mythe autour de cette famille.

****

* * *

****

Chapitre 1 : la première était-elle, la dernière elle sera 

- JONANTHAN ! ! !

en poussant ce cri, mon cerveau c'est mis à tourner de plus en plus vite, souvenir, images, flashback se mélangeaient dans ma tête. Je me remémorais tous ces moments passé avec lui, notre rentrée en première année. Il avait l'air si fragile, si gentil, il était si apeuré en pensant à la répartition. Je me souviens de cette amitié, il était vraiment le plus serviable des garçon que je connaissais. Malheureusement je ne ressentais pas les même sentiment que lui ressentait envers moi, et je sais qu'il rêvait de demander ma main à mon père, mais il était si attentionné, pourquoi celui lui est-il arrivé, se remettra-t-il un jour de ses blessures ? je ne me souviens plus de rien après cela, j'était plongée dans un abîme sans fin. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, mon père était à mon chevet.

- Mary-Ann, comment te sens-tu demanda-t-il avec une pointe de soulagement dans la voix

j'allais répondre quand tout ce qui c'était passé à mon réveil me revint en mémoire, il fallait que je lui demande.

- Père, comment va Jonathan ? se rétablit-il ?

mon père ne répondit rien, je vis une lueur de tristesse passer dans ses yeux, mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche.

- répondez moi s'il vous plait, COMMENT VA-T-IL ? 

- il ne s'est pas remis de ses blessures, on sentait une douleur dans sa voix qu'il n'arrivait manifestement pas à cacher. Il est mort quelques minutes après que nous l'ayons trouvé. Sur ces mots, ma colère pris le dessus, je devenais hystérique, je criais je tapais, j'hurlais, je voulais me défaire de cette étreinte paternel, je voulais disparaître, oublier ce que je venais d'entendre, c'était la première personne que je perdais et je ne souhaitais jamais à avoir à revivre cette douleur. J'étais faible, je ne pouvais pas contrôler mes émotions. Je revoyais son corps mutilé, avec ces tatouages sanguinolents, non ce n'était pas des tatouages, on lui avait graver des phrases à même la peau, mais qui avait pu être aussi horrible pour lui faire ça, à lui ?

- pourquoi lui ? POURQUOI LUI ? hurlais-je

sur ces mots je sentit quelque chose me piquer, et déjà je sombrais dans un sommeil profond, sans rêve ni pensées.

Cela faisait une semaine que j'étais à l'infirmerie, je ne mangeais plus, je ne parlais plus. Tout le monde commençait à s'inquiéter pour moi, je voyais tous les jours mes deux amis, il venais et restés le plus longtemps possible à mon chevet. Je voyais aussi mon père il était de plus en plus désemparé, et ne savais plus que faire. Mes amis me parlaient, essayé de me faire sortir de cet léthargie. Je regardais le plafond, je ne faisait rien. Il m'a fallu plusieurs semaines pour me rendre compte qu'eux aussi avait vu ce que j'avais vu. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire, et c'est une phrase, une seule et unique phrase qui a réussi à me faire sortir de cet état.

- Mary, mais te rends tu compte de ce que tu nous fais subir, nous aussi nous tenions à Jonathan, nous aussi nous l'avons vu comme toi, ça va finir par devenir insupportable de te voir comme cela tous les jours, et lutter pour réussir à ne pas sombrer nous même. Il y avait de la tristesse, mais aussi une certaine amertume dans les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Pour la première fois, j'arrêta de regarder le plafond et tourna ma tête vers mes amis, je venais de me rendre compte de ce que je leur faisait subir, il avaient vécu la même chose que moi, et en plus je leur imposer cette double souffrance, pour eux, et pour Jonathan j'avais décidé de m'endurcir, et d'être plus prête aux épreuves de la vie. C'est ce jour là que ma vie a pris un court a peu près normal, enfin c'est ce que je pensais, car après cet événement tragique elle n'aurait plus rien de normal, ou plutôt, elle serait bien différente. Au bout d'une semaine j'étais sur pied et ma vie recommençais comme avant, mis a part que maintenant une lueur de tristesse ne quitterai plus jamais mon regard. Ce n'est qu'une semaine après ma sortie que je me souvint d'un détail.

- Steph, je ne veux pas paraître horrible, et je sais que c'est difficile, mais il est important que je sache.

- vas y Mary, on t'écoute répondit Steph 

- eh bien, vous vous souvenez quand on a vu Jonathan, leur visage se décomposa, eh bien vous souvenez vous ce qui était tatoué sur lui.

Un long silence froid s'installa, mais le grand jeune homme châtain pris la peine de répondre.

- eh bien je me souviens avoir lu " la première était-elle, la dernière elle sera " 

- mais il était tatoué sur tout le corps m'étonnais-je

- oui mais c'est cette phrase qui était répétée sur tout son corps souffla Tim.

Stephen n'arrivait plus a parler, je sentais qu'il revivais cette scène. Je m'approchait de mes deux amis, et les prenais dans mes bras en chuchotant

- je vous ai laissé pendant quelques temps, mais maintenant nous allons traverser cette épreuve ensemble.

Le bal d'halloween approchait et je sentais que mon père me cachait quelque chose, mais ma pensée se confirma quand il me convoqua dans son bureau.

- me voici père

- ah, Mary-Ann je t'attendais, je t'ai demander de venir ici, pour te dire que tu passeras la soirée d'halloween avec ta mère, et que tu n'assisteras pas au bal.

- mais père … je n'eut pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je compris au regard de mon père que sa décision ne changerai pas.

- puis-je au moins savoir pourquoi ?

- si tu passes halloween parmi nous tu seras en danger, je souhaite donc que tu ailles au dans l'aile privée avec ta mère, si tes amis veulent t'accompagner je leur en donne le droit, mais je ne veux en aucun cas que ceci ne soit révélé à qui que ce soit. Je dois travailler maintenant. Au revoir

Je savais bien ce que cela signifiait, l'entretient était terminé, et même si j'avais la moindre question à lui poser, il refuserait. Je descendis donc les marches de son bureau et retourna dans la salle commune de gryffondor, et je pris mes amis à part.

- il faut que je vous parle vous deux. Après les avoir entraînés dans une salle dont moi seule connaissait l'emplacement, je commença à parler. Mon père ne veut pas que j'assiste au bal d'halloween, je vais devoir le passer avec ma mère.

- mais pourquoi ? demanda Stephen 

- eh bien, soi disant pour ma sécurité, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire de plus, il m'a seulement dit que vous pouviez passer Halloween dans nos quartier privés, avec moi si vous le souhaitiez, et de ne surtout divulguer cela à personne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et je trouve ça un peu ridicule

Tim me jeta un regard réprobateur.

- tu sais très bien que ton père ne fais jamais rien sans raison bien fondé, fais lui confiance.

- mais si je suis en danger j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui me menace, et puis qu'est ce qui pourrait bien me menacer ? vraiment je ne comprend pas pourquoi il me cache cela. Mais bon c'est comme ça, et je n'ai vraiment pas le choix, et vu la façon dont il me l'a dit, pour une fois, je pense que je ne vais pas désobéir.

- pour une fois tu a pris une sage décision me dis Stephen. En tout cas compte sur nous pour rester avec toi, on ne passerai pas un halloween sans notre Mary adorée. Sur ce, nous nous rendîmes à la grande salle pour manger. C'est aujourd'hui qu'il allait annoncer le bal d'halloween, auquel je n'assisterai pas.

- chers élèves, comme vous le savez, halloween approche à grand pas, et comme la coutume le veux, un bal sera organisé pour les élèves de quatrième année et au delà. Nous prendrons les commandes des robes de bal que vous voudrez acheter, car toute sortie à pré au lard est interdite. Chaque préfet est chargé de recueillir toutes les commande de sa maison et de nous les remettre avant vendredi soir. Bon appétit à tous. 

- hey Mary, comment ça va ? je n'ai pas eu le temps de te voir depuis que tu es sortie de l'infirmerie. Une jeune fille blonde cuivrée, avec des yeux noisette venait de lui parler. C'était Elsa Edelweiss

- bonjour Elsa, eh bien ça va plutôt bien, et les cours se passent pas trop mal, mis a part ceux de Liord dont je me passerai bien.

- c'est vrai que le professeur de potion n'est pas, disons des plus agréable, mais bon on s'y fait. Dit-elle en souriant. Bon je vais te laisse et je vais retourner à ma table, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux me demander, tu sais que je suis là.

- merci Elsa. 

En tournant les yeux vers mes deux compère, je vis Stephen qui avait le regard hypnotisé par Elsa. 

- eh bien Stephen, quand est ce que tu vas te décider ? ça fait 4 ans que tu la regardes comme cela et que tu ne fais rien.

- oui c'est facile à dire, mais j'y arrive pas. 

- j'ai une idée, tu vas au bal et tu l'invites ce sera une occasion de lui parler, et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, et puis toi aussi Tim, je suis sure que tu voudrais vraiment aller au bal. Je voulu continuer mais son regard m'arrêta, c'était drôle cette façon de communiquer avec lui, mais on s'y habituait, depuis le temps que je le connaissais. 

- mais je t'ai dis que je resté avec toi, et je le ferai.

- non je te l'interdit, tu as beaucoup mieux a faire que de rester avec moi, et puis tu as bien compris que je ne serai pas seul, Tim reste, donc tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Et puis de toute façon je ne te laisse pas le choix, donc a la fin du repas, tu files et tu vas l'inviter au bal, point !

il ne répondit rien et se contenta de m'embrasser sur la joue en guise de remerciement.

Quand le repas fut fini, avec Tim nous sommes partis rejoindre notre salle commune laissant Stephen avec son angoisse grandissante. Ce ne fut qu'une demi heure plus tard que nous le vîmes apparaître à l'entrée de la salle. il avait un sourire large jusqu'aux oreilles, il n'en fallu pas plus pour comprendre qu'elle avait accepté. La fin de la semaine se passa pour le mieux, Stephen avait commandé une robe de bal bleu nuit, pour aller avec ses cheveux, et il était vraiment impatient de pouvoir la porter, et surtout de pouvoir danser avec Elsa. J'étais contente pour ces deux là, Elsa était la douceur incarnée, elle était vraiment gentille et Stephen était tellement protecteur, ils étaient fait pour aller ensemble. J'espérais vraiment que tout se passe pour le mieux pour eux. 

C'était le jour d'halloween, comme me l'avait dit mon père j'allais me rendre dans nos appartements privés avec Tim, mais avant je voulais voir Stephen, pour lui dire au revoir.

- joyeux halloween Stephen, et puis amuse toi pour toi, mais je fais confiance à Elsa pour cela, lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil. On y va Tim, il me fit sourire et nous partîmes vers un coté du château que personne ne connaissait. lorsque nous sommes arrivés, ma mère était là avec certains de mes cousins et certains de mes oncles et tante, cela ne semblait pas si mal commencé. Le repas se passa très bien, et j'étais un peu heureuse que mon père m'ai contrainte à venir passer halloween ici. Même habitant dans le même château je n'avais pas souvent le temps de voir ma mère, et ce dîner nous permis à Tim et à moi de discuter un peu plus que par des regard. Je sais que le fait qu'il parle peu n'était pas dû à la timidité, mais il ne parlait que pour dire des choses sensé, et porteuse d'émotion. c'est ainsi que se passa ma soirée d'halloween, dans le calme, en petit comité. Je me sentais assez fatigué ce soir la et je partie me coucher assez tôt laissant ma mère et ma famille seule.

Le lendemain j'entrais dans la chambre de Tim pour le réveiller, il fallait que nous retournions dans la salle commune, et en plus je voulais absolument savoir comment c'était passé ce rendez vous pour Stephen. Tim dormait comme un bébé, et j'eut toute les difficultés du monde à me décider de le réveiller. Il était tellement adorable, à cette époque je ne voulais pas l'admettre, mais je craquais littéralement sur lui. Au bout d'une demi heure à l'observer je me décida de le réveiller. Je lui laissa le temps de s'habiller, et nous allâmes dans notre salle commune pour voir Stephen.

- je monte dans ma chambre, je dois poser quelque chose.

Il me laissa partir et s'installa dans un des fauteuils.

Lorsque j'entra dans ma chambre je me rendit compte que les rideaux de mon lit étaient fermés, je ne me souvenais pourtant pas les avoir fermés avant de partir. Je m'avança précautionneusement, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, et j'ouvrit le rideau. Je retint un cris, devant moi, se tenais un python prêt à attaquer, et j'eut à peine le temps de lire ce qui était écris sur son dos

" la première était-elle, la dernière elle sera "

* * *

j'espere que ça vous à plus, et même si ce n'est pas le cas, reviewez.

Eile


	3. le bal des incompréhensions

__

Voilà le 2ème chapitre, ca fait 6 mois que je n'ai pas écris et je viens de reprendre cette fic, j'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que certains personnage ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à JK Rowling, et le nom edelweiss, ainsi que tout ce qui plane autour de cette famille ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Nell2.

Je remercie Nell2 qui m'a permis d'inclure dans ma fic une intrigue qui vient de la sienne. La complainte des edelwiess que je vous conseille fortement d'aller lire car elle est vraiment géniale

Maintenant bonne lecture à tous

* * *

**__**

Chapitre 2 : le bal des incompréhensions

__

" la première était-elle, la dernière elle sera "

J'étais tétanisée, je ne pouvais plus bouger, ce serpent, sur mon lit, avec ce tatouage sur le dos, c'était comme si avec ses yeux il m'avait pétrifiée, mais pourtant j'étais encore consciente, c'est seulement que mes jambes ne pouvaient plus bouger. Le reptile se rapprochait dangereusement de moi, et ma peur était en train de croître. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage, quand j'entendit quelqu'un prononcer pétrificus totalus, et après le noir. 

Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais de nouveau à l'infirmerie. J'étais seule, le jour était en train de se lever. J'étais vraiment trop fragile je m'évanouissais pour un rien, juste un serpent, mais quel serpent. Et puis cette phrase, deux fois de suite, à proximité de moi. D'abord, un ami proche, mon père qui me demande de me cacher pour halloween et ensuite ce serpent sur mon lit. Là c'était vraiment trop. Sans attendre l'autorisation de madame Elmika je décida de me lever et de retourner voir mes amis. J'étais bien décidée à savoir ce qui se passait. Tout cela était trop pour moi, et je doutais que mon père me cache quelque chose, mais je ne pensais pas encore lui en parler sachant très bien ce qu'il me répondrait, mais je comptais bien mener ma petite enquête. Je ne savais pas qu'elle heure il état mais il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, c'était sûrement l'heure du repas. C'était donc le bon moment pour aller à la bibliothèque, personne n'y serait. Au moment ou j'arrivais dans la bibliothèque je sentis une main me serrer l'épaule et me forcer à me retourner.

- Meyers ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- eh bien je te retourne la question, Gryffondor 

- je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais te le dire

- eh bien tu te DOIS de me le dire, étant donné que je suis préfet en chef, et qu'à ce moment précis tu devrais de trouver dans la grande salle avec les autres élèves.

Je détestais cet Alan Meyers, et depuis que mon père l'avait nommé préfet en chef il se croyait tout permis, et même en tant que fille du directeur je n'avais rien à dire à ce tyran de serpentard. Les postes de préfets auraient du être interdit au serpentards, ils sont vraiment infecte. Mais bon je savais ce qu'il allait me dire si je ne lui disais pas ou j'étais.

- eh bien j'étais à l'infirmerie, je me rendais à la grande salle

- a oui en passant par la bibliothèque qui est complètement à l'opposé de la grande salle, ET de l'infirmerie.

Ça y est j'étais partie pour me faire retirer des points.

- bon retires moi mes points et ne m'ennuies plus, je suis pressée.

- bon puisque tu me le demande si gentiment, me répondit-il avec un sourire en coin, 10 points en moins pour impertinence, et 5 points en moins pour être dans les couloirs à heure de repas, ça te vas comme ça? Dit-il en la regardant avec un sourire. 

Je partit sans même me retourner, sachant que toutes représailles, me retirerai encore plus de points. Mais en tout cas ce qui était clair c'est que mon escapade à la bibliothèque serait repoussée à plus tard. Je ne pouvais pas aller dans la grande salle sachant que je me ferai attraper par madame Elmika, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela ne m'enchantait pas vraiment. La seule chose intelligente à faire à ce moment là était d'aller me recoucher avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de ma disparition.

Le lendemain j'eu l'autorisation officielle de sortir de l'infirmerie, et de reprendre les cours. Il y avait des tas de rumeurs, comme quoi j'avais acheté un serpent et que celui ci m'avait mordu, ou encore qu'on m'avait fait une farce et qu'on avait mis un faux serpent sur mon lit et que ca m'avait fait terriblement peur, et encore énormément d'idioties comme celles-ci.

La vie reprenais son cours, et plus aucun incident n'était arrivé. Je finissais par me dire que tout ce qui c'était passé n'était que 2 actes qui ne devaient pas en engendrer d'autres. En plus je n'avais pas vraiment le temps d'aller farfouiller vu le nombre de devoir que l'on nous donnait par semaine.

- Tu as fini ton devoir de métamorphose, moi je bloque complètement 

- A vrai dire je ne l'ai pas encore commencé, me répondit stephen

- Tu ne l'as pas commencé ? demandai-je interloquée, mais c'est pour demain Stephen, tu ne te rends pas compte

- Mais je le ferai plus tard j'ai encore mon devoir de botanique, celui de potion et celui d'enchantement.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu as fais cette semaine ?

- Eh bien … euh… je… n'ai pas vraiment ouvert mes bouquins, me dit-il en rougissant

J'explosa de rire et j'enchaîna

je vois que le bal d'halloween t'as été profitable

Il ne put répondre et se cacha derrière son bouquin, ce qui me fit partir dans un fou rire mémorable, voir stephen dans cet état là était vraiment tordant, monsieur-je-suis-à-l'aise-dans-toutes-les-situations était maintenant gêné qu'on lui parle de sa chère et tendre. Au moment où j'arrêta de rire il se remit a me parler

- Mais tu sais, si je suis tant avec Elsa en ce moment c'est qu'elle ne va pas très bien, je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais Elsa est très fatiguée en ce moment, mais elle ne veut rien me dire. 

- Je suis désolée de m'être moquée de toi, je ne pensais pas que c'état ca.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir et à première vu j'aurai pensé la même chose si c'était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Bon je te laisse finir, il te faut déjà une nuit de 36h pour finir ce que tu as à faire, je ne vais pas te retarder plus en bavassant.

Le bal de Noël approchait, et je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais une tension montait dans l'équipe des professeurs, Elsa était de plus en plus fatigué et passait beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie, mais tout allait pourtant bien à poudlard, Et mis à part le bal de fin d'année rien de devrait se passer. Mais comme pour halloween, mon père me convoqua et me dis de rester dans les appartements familiaux, cette fois-ci je ne comprenais vraiment pas.

- pourquoi est ce que je dois encore rester dans les appartements ? hurlais-je

- ce ton n'est pas approprié pour parler à son père Mary-Ann

- vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, depuis le début de l'année je sais qu'on me cache des choses, pensez vous que nous n'avons pas remarqué la tension qui règne à l'approche des fêtes, et après halloween, les fêtes de Noël, je ne comprend pas si vous me protégez pourquoi vous ne protégez pas toute l'école, ce n'est pas parce que je suis votre fille que vous devez me favoriser, je ne…

comment peux-tu penser que je te favorise, t'ai-je déjà favorisé un jour, l'école n'est pas à protéger, et les autres élèves non plus. Il y a parfois des choses qui ne peuvent pas être immédiatement, et souvent la patience est la meilleur des armes.

Après ces mots je me sentais complètement désorientée, je venais d'apprendre que ce qui se passait me concernait directement, mais je ne pouvais pas savoir quoi.

Tim avait décidé de rester avec moi pour la soirée du bal, et cette fois-ci Stephen et Elsa vinrent avec nous pour la soirée, la santé d'Elsa ne lui permettant pas d'assister au bal. J'avais parlé de la conversation avec mon père à mes deux amis, et ils n'y comprenais rien, pas plus que moi. Cette petite fête en petit comité se passa très bien, Elsa partit très tôt se coucher, et pour lui éviter se fatiguer à retourner dans la tour, je lui ai proposé de dormir dans ma chambre laissant à Tim et à Stephen la chambre d'ami. Après un moment passé à discuter à coté du feu, nous sommes allés nous coucher. En arrivant dans ma chambre, je me félicité d'avoir pensé à dédoubler les lits, car si j'avais oublié j'aurai du réveiller Elsa qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Je me demandais bien ce qui pouvais la fatiguer à ce point là. Ce soir là il ne me fallu que quelques secondes pour m'endormir, mais au milieu de la nuit j'entendit mon nom

il est dit que la première était-elle la dernière elle sera, un seul acte pourra changer cela et renverser les écrits.

Après cette phrase, plus rien, Enfin plus un mot, mais elle se mit a bouger violemment dans son lit à se débattre, je m'approcha la pris dans mes bras et essaya de la calmé, ce qui fonctionna, mais ce qui la réveilla. En me voyant elle eut un air gêné, elle se défit de mon étreinte, et regarda ailleurs sans dire un mot.

- tu avais fait un cauchemar il me semble alors je suis venu.

- Mais ce n'étais pas la peine mary, désolée de t'avoir dérangée, bonne nuit mary.

Elle semblait très gênée et ne voulais rien dire, mais ce qu'elle avait dit m'intriguait.

- excuses-moi encore une fois, mais ce qui m'a réveillée c'est quand tu as commencé à parler, c'était très étrange.

Elle eut l'air très troublée, après quelques instants o* elle eut l'air de réfléchir elle se tourna vers moi

- as-tu compris ce que j'ai dit ?

- j'ai compris les mots que tu as dit, mais je n'en ai pas compris le sens

elle eut l'air soulagée mais pas étonnée

- mais ce qui m'a le plus étonné c'est que tu ai prononcé mon nom, avant de dire cette phrase si étrange.

Elle se mit a paniquer, et parla à toute vitesse

- je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas te dire, je ne comprend pas, pourquoi tu m'as entendu, tu ne devais pas savoir…

puis elle se mit a pleurer. Je m'approcha d'elle et me mis à la consoler

- mais c'est pas grave, et ca ne dois pas être si important ce n'est qu'un rêve

- si ca n'étais qu'un rêve ca serait génial 

- comment ca si ca n'était qu'un rêve ? je commençais à ne plus rien comprendre, elle avait fat un cauchemar, mais cela semblait prendre une ampleur démesurée. Elle se calma, pris sa respiration et commença, elle parlait très lentement, luttant intérieurement pour me dire ce qu'elle me disait.

- J'avais promis à ton père de ne rien te dire, mais ce n'est pas possible, je l'avais même caché à Stephen, mais je ne peux plus garder cela pour moi. Dans ma famille nous avons un don assez spécial, un don ou pourrais-je dire une malédiction, mais pour résumer nous avons des visions, des visions sur l'avenir.

Je n'osais pas l'interrompre, ca me semblait si bizarre, elle était si sérieuse.

- je ne devrais vraiment pas t'en parler mais ces visions te concernent, je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'elles signifient je n'en sais rien je ne les comprend pas ce que je sais c'est qu'elles me hantent et que toutes les nuit je fais le même rêve, ce même rêve d'ou sort cette phrase : " il est dit que la première était-elle la dernière elle sera, un seul acte pourra changer cela et renverser les écrits. "

après ceci elle ne dit plus rien, elle ne me regarda pas et fit mine de vouloir se coucher.

- je parle de cela à personne s'il te plait, je garde ce secret depuis longtemps et je ne veux pas qu'il soit découvert, et surtout ne dis pas à ton père que je t'en ai parlé, je ne devais vraiment pas.

- Merci Elsa, ne t'inquiètes pas, personne ne sera au courant.

Je me dirigea vers mon lit avec encore plus d'incompréhension qu'auparavant.

* * *

__

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut. 

Pour que je le sache reviewez ;-)

Eile


	4. le calme

kikou, bon ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit, mais je viens de me relancer dans cette fic, voilà un nouveau chapitre, plus long que les autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et si tel est le cas, reviewez.

à bientôt

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : le calme … **

Le lendemain matin, je n'avais pas oublié ce qui c'était passé la nuit précédente, mais je n'ai pas eu le cœur d'en reparler à Elsa. Ca a été dur de tenir ma promesse, mais une promesse est une promesse, et qui sait ce qui peut arriver quand on ne la tient pas. Cette phrase revenait en permanence dans ma tête "il est dit que la première était-elle la dernière elle sera, un seul acte pourra changer cela et renverser les écrits" qu'est ce que cela pouvait-il bien dire, et quels sont ces écrits. Ma petite excursion à la bibliothèque avait été interrompu la fois précédente, mais cette fois ci je devais y aller.

Je sortais de mon lit, en essayant d'être la plus discrète possible, Elsa dormait à poing fermé et je ne voulais en aucun cas la réveiller. Je suis allée prendre une douche, et sans même déjeuner ou dire un mot à ma mère je me suis dirigée vers la bibliothèque. cette fois ci personne ne m'empêcha d'entrer, car ce matin, tout le monde faisait ses bagages. C'était les vacances de Noël, et la plupart des élèves rentraient chez eux pour les vacances ce qui allait me laisser le champs libre pendant 2 semaines. Seul quelques élèves dont Steph, Tim Elsa et quelques autres restaient au château.

En arrivant à la bibliothèque, tout était vide, et en voyant cette étendu d'étagère de livre je ne savais vraiment pas par ou commencer. Qu'est ce que je voulais chercher, je ne savais pas vraiment. Une idée me vint, mais elle n'avais pas l'air bien brillante, je pris un livre concernant les rêves. C'était le seul indice que j'avais, mais ceci ne me mena pas très loin, le premier livre que je pris fut _rêve et malédiction, _il n'y avait vraiment rien d'intéressant, il montrait plusieurs façon de lancer une malédiction à travers les rêves : comment se venger d'un ennemi en le faisant cauchemarder toutes ses nuits durant, ou bien comment envoûter l'homme de sa vie… vraiment rien de bien intéressant. Tous les autres livre que je feuilletais étaient encore plus pitoyables. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avais prise de vouloir venir à la bibliothèque car ou chercher, avec tant de livres autour de moi, et si peut de choses à chercher. Ca faisait déjà deux heures que j'étais dans cette bibliothèque, et une dizaine de livres m'entourais. Plus qu'une chose à faire, tout ranger.

Les couloirs était bien plus animé qu'à mon arrivée dans la bibliothèque, normal, il allait bientôt être 11h30. je me dirigeais vers la salle commune, quand, au détour d'un couloir, je rencontra Steph alarmé.

Mary, Elsa a disparu, elle n'est plus dans ta chambre, elle n'est ni dans la salle commune, ni dans la grande salle, ni dans sa chambre. Tim est en train d'aller voir à la volière, et moi je vais dans la grande salle, tu veux bien aller voir à la bibliothèque…

calme toi Steph, elle ne peut pas être bien loin, attends le déjeuner avant de..

mais si je dois m'alarmer, me coupa-t-il elle m'avait promis de me retrouver à 10h dans la salle commune, et il est déjà 11h30.

bon, en ce qui concerne la bibliothèque, elle n'y est pas, j'en sors. Mais je vais voir dehors si ça te rassure, mais je suis persuadée qu'elle n'est pas loin.

Sur ces quelques mots, je laissais Stephen, et je me dirigeais vers le parc. Mais en sortant, je me suis bien rendu compte de l'ampleur des recherches que je devrais entreprendre. Par où commencer ?

Je me suis dirigée instinctivement vers le lac, à cette période de l'année, il était intégralement gelé, et l'endroit était vraiment magnifique. Mais rien ne m'indiquait qu'elle était allée dans cette direction, car il n'y avait aucune trace de pas qui allait à plus de 2 mètre de l'entrée du château, car aucun élève n'était encore parti de Poudlard. Mais plus je m'approchais du lac, plus j'avais le pressentiment que je me dirigeais dans la bonne direction. Et ceci ce confirma, car en regardant de l'autre coté du lac, j'aperçuElsa assise sur un rocher, à coté de son balai. En m'avançant vers elle, je remarquais qu'elle ne m'avais pas vu approcher, tellement elle était plongée dans ses pensées.

Elsa ? ça va ?

elle se retourna vers moi, un peu surprise, mais souriante.

oui oui ça va, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

je te cherchais, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire

tu me cherchais ? mais pourquoi ?

eh bien, dit toi qu'un jeune homme te cherche partout depuis 10h ce matin, et qu'il est en train de retourner tout Poudlard, afin de retrouver sa bien aimée.

Elle devint écarlate, et enfourcha son balai

J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais rendez vous avec Steph ce matin, et…

je n'eu pas le temps d'entendre la fin de sa phrase, car elle avait déjà décollé, et allait en direction du château. Cette Elsa était vraiment trop souvent dans les nuages. Je n'avais plus qu'à retourner à l'intérieur.

A mon retour, quasiment tous les élèves avaient rejoint leurs familles, et Poudlard paraissait presque aussi vide que cet été. Mais je savais qu'une fois dans la grande salle j'aurai retrouvé mes amis pour passer superbes vacances de Noël, enfin je l'espérais. En arrivant pour me mettre à table, je me rendit compte que nous étions6 à rester pendant les vacances de Noël, mes 3 amis, Stella Ilnea, une poufsouffle que j'appréciais beaucoup, et Karl Tomas, un Serdaigle dont je n'avais entendu que le nom. Elèves et professeur étaient installés sur une même table. Le repas était calme, et je me donnais à cœur joie de taquiner Stephen, après la crise qu'il nous avait fait le matin même.

Les vacances se déroulaient à merveille, j'arrivais même par moment à oublier ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines. Stephen et Elsa faisaient souvent bandes à part, mais nous ne pouvions pas leur en vouloir, ils étaient si mignons. Avec Tim, nous discutions souvent avec Karl et Stella, mais il nous arrivait aussi très souvent de nous retrouver seul, beaucoup plus souvent que pendant les cours. Nous en profitions pour nous promener dans le parc, voler sur nos balais, même se ça n'enchantait pas Tim. Pendant ces quelques jours Tim était beaucoup plus loquace qu'à l'accoutumé, et nos journées étaient beaucoup plus gaies que pendant la période de cours.

La veille de Noël, mon père nous a autorisé à aller faire nos emplettes à Pré au lard, sous la surveillance de deux de nos professeurs, le professeur Jones, de défense contre les forces du mal, et notre très cher professeur de potion, le professeur Liord.

il pourrait pas nous lâcher celui là, chuchota Stephen.

si ma présence vous gène, monsieur Halley, vous êtes libre de vous en retourner à Poudlard, dit le professeur Liord, sans même daigner se tourner vers nous.

Stephen ne savait plus où se mettre, ce qui déclancha une hilarité générale. Arrivé à l'entrée du village le professeur Jones nous fit signe.

nous vous laissons 2h, nous vous attendrons à 16h ici même, tachez d'être prudents.

Puis il se dirigea, en compagnie du professeur Liord dans une petite allée, perpendiculaire à l'allée centrale.

tu viens Elsa, je veux te montrer quelque chose, dis-je en éloignant Elsa des garçons. A tout à l'heure.

Avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

Mais pourquoi tu m'as emmener comme ça ? qu'est ce que tu veux me montrer ? me demanda-t-elle agacée

ben on peut pas aller acheter des cadeaux pour les garçons si est avec eux.

Dit plutôt que TU ne peux pas aller acheter des cadeaux pour les garçons, car moi je les ai déjà achetés.

mais tu y es allé quand ? demandai-je, étonnée

eh bien tu sais, la vente par correspondance, ça existe !

c'est vrai je n'y avais pas pensé, et tu leur a acheté quoi ?

tu vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas d'idée, dit-elle avec réprobation !

eh bien, dis-je hésitante, ben non, je sais pas du tout.

allez viens, je t'emmène dans une boutique que j'aime bien, tu pourras choisir.

Elle se dirigea vers une toute petite boutique, à la devanture miteuse, dans laquelle je n'avais jamais mis les pieds. Il n'y avait pas d'enseigne, la peinture était d'une couleur indescriptible, et complètement écaillée. Elsa me fit signe de la suivre. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans cet endroit. Je la suivis, mais pas vraiment très motivée. A mon grand étonnement, l'intérieur n'avait vraiment aucun rapport avec l'extérieur. La pièce était très profonde, dans des couleurs très chaudes. Il y avait des petites flammes qui étaient suspendues un peu partout dans les airs. Certaines étaient mauves, d'autres rouges, ou encore jaunes. Et au beau milieu de la salle trônait un gigantesque vasque avec une flamme qui montait à un mètre de haut, et tout autant de large, dont les couleur allaient du mauve au orange, en passant, par le rouge et le rose. J'étais subjuguée par cette boutique, et Elsa s'en était bien rendu compte.

je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour que tu contemples ces flammèches, mais pour que tu trouve un cadeau à tes amis, et dépêche toi, il ne te reste plus qu'une heure et demi.

Je commençais à regarder tous les objets qui m'entouraient. Il y avait de tout et de rien, des vêtements, des bijoux, des petits objets donc je ne connaissais l'utilité. Je farfouillais un peu partout, quand tout a coup, j'aperçu un petit flacon posé dans une petite vasque, rempli d'un liquide gris argenté. Je reconnu tout de suite cet objet, et m'empressa de le prendre, ceci serait un merveilleux cadeau pour Stephen. Mais pour Tim, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi prendre. Ca faisait 20 minutes qu'Elsa me voyait tourner, et retourner dans la boutique sans jamais me décider à prendre quelque chose. Quand tout a coup, Elle s'approcha de moi, et me tendit une chaîne de couleur argent, d'où pendait une plume du même métal.

Qu'est ce que c'est ? demandais-je c'est pour Stephen ?

non c'est pour Tim, et c'est de ta part, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

mais c'est un pendentif, je ne l'avais pas vu. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est magnifique.

il est bien plus magnifique que tu ne le crois, dit-elle.

Cette chaîne me plaisait vraiment et je me dit qu'elle irait très bien à Tim, aussi discrète que lui. J'étais heureuse, j'avais trouvé des cadeaux pour mes amis, et il restait encore une demie heure pour trouver le cadeau que j'allais offrir à Elsa. Je me dirigeais vers la vendeuse, pour lui régler mes achats.

bon je dois faire un petit tour dans une autre boutique, je te laisse ici, je vois que tu n'as pas fini, lui dis-je.

Elle acquiesça, et je traversa pour me rendre dans la petite bijouterie où j'avais déjà repéré, en accord avec Tim, le cadeau pour Elsa. Après 5 minutes dans cette boutique, je ressortais, et je retrouvais Stephen, Tim, et Elsa au milieu de la rue.

alors, vous avez trouvé ce que vous voulez?

oui, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Bon eh bien il va être temps de retourner au rendez vous, dit Elsa, il est presque 16h.

nous nous somme dirigés de ce pas, vers l'entrée du village. Tous les autres étaient déjà là, et il ne manquait plus que nous.

eh bien nous avons failli vous attendre, mes chers, dit le professeur Liord.

il n'en rate pas une souffla Steph à l'oreille d'Elsa.

Liord nous jeta un regard furtif, mais ne répondit pas. Nous avons entamé le chemin du retour tranquillement sans que personne n'aborde le sujet des cadeaux.

Le soir, mon père avait organisé un grand repas, où nous devions tous nous mettre en tenu de soirée, il disait que nous étions peu nombreux, mais que ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas faire la fête dignement. Elsa eut l'autorisation de venir se préparer dans la salle commune des gryffondor, ainsi que Karl, et Stella. Vers 17h30 je suis montée avec les filles dans la chambre des 7ème années pour que nous commencions à nous préparer. 4 filles pour une salle de bain, ça allait être difficile, il valait donc mieux s'y prendre à temps. Vers 19h30 nous étions toutes habillées, maquillées, mais il me restait encore à me coiffer, et je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire de mes cheveux. Après maintes tentatives d'Elsa pour coiffer mes longs cheveux, elle fini par me les remonter dans un chignon, d'où dépassait quelques mèches rousses.

bon, il est temps qu'on y aille les filles, on va nous attendre.

Avant de partir je jeta un denier coup d'œil dans le miroir, et pour une fois je trouvais que ma tenue était vraiment réussie. J'avais une magnifique robe en soie, verte foncée, avec des reflets de la couleur de mes yeux, vert émeraude. J'étais fière du résultat. Je sortie donc la dernière de la chambre, à notre vue, les garçons n'en revenaient pas. Stephen était tout surexcité en voyant Elsa arriver, Karl n'arrivait pas à décrocher un mot à la vue de Stella, et Tim devint rouge comme une pivoine quand je l'approcha. Tim ne décrocha pas un mot durant le trajet qui nous séparait de la grande salle, on aurait dit qu'il avait peur d'écraser les fourmis, tellement il scrutait le sol, j'aurai presque trouvé cela comique, si je n'avais pas été aussi gênée que lui.

En arrivant dans la grande salle, mon père nous accueilli, et nous demanda de nous installer. Puis il se leva, pour prononcer son petit discours de Noël.

cette année j'ai décidé que le partage des cadeaux serait un peu différent. Au lieu de mettre (ou de faire mettre) les cadeaux sous le sapin, le vous demande à tous, de trouver un intermédiaire qui donnera votre cadeau à la personne de votre choix. La seule obligation est de mettre à l'intérieur du cadeau un signe qui indiquera qui est l'expéditeur du cadeau, mais pas forcément un nom. tous les cadeaux devront être échangés avant 8h demain matin, alors ne traînez pas. Je vous souhaite bon appétit à tous, et bon réveillon. Tout le monde était un peu interloqué par l'idée de mon père.

mais vous savez, ce n'est rien cette année, l'an dernier, tout le monde devait se débrouiller pour remettre ses différents cadeaux, en les glissant dans les poches du destinataire, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, et sans l'aide de la magie. Alors imaginez-vous mettre un balai dans la poche de quelqu'un !

qui a du faire ça ? demanda Stephen

mon père bien sur, il aime bien se lancer des défis.

Toute notre partie de la table entra dans une hilarité générale, en imaginant mon père en train d'essayer de mettre quelque chose d'aussi grand que moi dans une toute petite poche.

La fin du repas se déroula sans encombre, puis mon père nous laissa quartier libre jusqu'à minuit pour que nous puissions échanger nos cadeaux.

Je demanda à Elsa d'offrir mes cadeaux (sauf le sien), et Stephen me demanda d'offrir ses cadeaux, sauf celui qui m'était destiné. Après avoir demandé à diverses personnes d'offrir nos cadeaux nous sommes partis nous coucher. Il n'y avait pas de couvre feux ce soir là, et nous pouvions donner les cadeaux, ou bien les déposer près de la personne à qui ils étaient adressés. Ce fût la solution que je choisis. Il y avait un cadeau pour Elsa, pas difficile, je lui donnerai quand je reviendrais, un cadeau pour mon père, je lui enverrai par cheminée. Et un cadeau pour Tim… je n'allais quand même pas lui envoyer. Je descendis dans la salle commune pour réfléchir à comment le lui offrir, quand je m'aperçue qu'il était assis sur le fauteuil en train de me regarder descendre.

euh… j'ai… j'ai un cadeau pour toi Tim, dis-je en rougissant.

eh bien moi aussi, j'étais en train de réfléchir à comment te le faire parvenir, quand tu es descendue, dit-il en regardant ses pieds

je pense que c'était la façon la plus simple, dis-je en esquissant un sourire.

oui, dit-il en en relevant les yeux vers moi.

Il me tendit un tout petit paquet, et en échange je lui tendit un paquet beaucoup plus volumineux, de la taille d'un énorme livre.

c'est de la part de qui, lui demandais-je

tu sais bien qu'on a pas le droit de le dire, tu dois avoir un indice dedans.

on l'ouvre ensemble ?

pourquoi pas, me répondit-il

je commençais à déballer cette toute petite boite. Elle devait faire 3 cm sur 3 cm. Après avoir ôter le papier qui l'entourait, je tomba face à une petite boite en bois, avec sur le minuscule couvercle, un phénix gravé. Je savais de qui cela venait, je n'avais pas besoin de mot, et il n'y en avait pas avec.

qu'est ce que c'est, me demanda Tim

je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore ouvert la boite

mais qu'est ce que tu attends, ça à l'air magnifique.

Je souleva le couvercle, et une grande lumière rouge empli la pièce, en sortant de la boite. Peu à peu, elle se dissipa, et lassa apparaître une magnifique bague dorée représentant un phénix entourant une pierre ronde et rouge. Je regardais cette bague avec une admiration immense, je n'avais jamais vu rien de tel.

mais qu'est ce que tu attends, mets-la

je pris la bague avec précaution, je la sortie de la boite, et la glissa à mon majeur gauche. Elle me paraissait vraiment beaucoup trop grande, mais à peine je l'eu passée à mon doigt, qu'elle se rétracta pour s'adapter à la forme de mon doigt.

Elle est vraiment magnifique, me dit-il, et regarde, on dirait qu'à l'intérieur de la pierre, il y a une flamme.

Et il était vrai qu'à l'intérieur de la pierre on pouvait distinguer une flamme. Puis me remettant de mes émotions, je dit à Tim

mais tu n'as toujours pas ouvert ton cadeau

oui c'est vrai, en regardant le tiens, j'en ai oublié le miens

il commença à enlever le papier qui l'entourait, et se trouva nez à nez avec une boîte.

mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien être ? se demanda-t-il

eh bien soulève et tu verras

avant même qu'il eut le temps de soulever le couvercle, celui-ci sauta, et laissa apparaître, une petite tête de chouette, rouge.

sacré Steph, il a toujours le don de m'offrir des cadeaux qui sortent de l'ordinaire.

Après quelques minutes de silence,Tim se leva, et me regarda, pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne compris pas ce que voulais dire ce regard, il était doux, mais sérieux à la fois, déterminé, mais triste. C'était la confusion la plus totale. Quelques secondes plus tard il se mit à parler.

on va peut être aller se coucher, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

euh… oui c'est vrai qu'il est tard, et demain matin j'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas l'occasion de dormir, j'ai peur de la surprise de mon père.

eh bien… bonne nuit mary, à demain dit-il timidement

bonne nuit

puis il monta se coucher, me laissant avec mes interrogations. Cette nuit là, le sommeil fut difficile à trouver. Je repensais à ces derniers jours avec Tim, et plus j'y pensais, et pus je nous trouvais étrange. Depuis notre première année, nous avions toujours été trois, et depuis que Stephen a trouvé sa bien aimée, nous nous retrouvons souvent tous les deux. J'avais l'impression de connaître Tim par cœur, mais ces jours ci, il m'étonnait de plus en plus. Je le redécouvrais, et vraiment différemment.

Le lendemain matin, je fut réveillée par de la neige, mais pas de la neige qui tombait dehors, de la neige qui tombait sur mon lit.

MAIS QUI A OSE FAIRE CA !

mon père était dans l'embrasure de la porte, avec un sourire illuminé.

joyeux Noël Mary Ann, et joyeux Noël à vous tous. Je vous attends dans une heure pour le petit déjeuner.

La neige qui me tombait dessus m'obligea à me lever sans traîner. En cherchant dans mon armoire ce que je j'allais bien pouvoir me mettre sur le dos, je m'aperçu que l'intermédiaire chargé de m'offrir mes cadeaux avait eu une idée des plus simple. Il y avait devant moi des cadeaux de toutes tailles. C'était vrai qu'hier, après ma rencontre avec Tim, je n'avais pas penser à ouvrir mes cadeaux.

tu as eu quoi Mary, me demanda Stella

je ne sais pas encore, je ne les ai pas encore ouvert, et vous

moi j'ai eu beaucoup de livres, une superbe robe de soirée, et un collier, répondit Stella.

ma grand-mère m'a envoyé un bracelet, mes parents m'ont envoyés une robe, j'ai reçu de deux illustres inconnus, dit elle en me regardant, des boucles d'oreilles. Et Stephen m'a offert un petit objet, mais je ne sais absolument pas à quoi ça sert, mais c'est marrant.

Elle sortit une sorte de ceinture. Elle était plus fine, et moins longue qu'une ceinture normale. Elle était dans un métal argenté, avec des mailles tellement fine que l'on avait l'impression qu'elle était lisse.

tu pourras t'en servir pour accrocher tes livres, car ton ancienne sangle à bien vécu, lui dis-je

c'est vrai, c'est peut être ça son utilité.

et alors toi tu as quoi ?

je commençais par ouvrir le plus gros paquet, il était plutôt cubique. En enlevant le papier je me rendit compte que la boite était trouée. En soulevant le couvercle, j'aperçu une toute petite boule de poil noire, avec des reflets rouges.

qu'est ce que c'est, me demanda Elsa.

je n'en sais absolument rien.

La petite boule de poil bougeait à intervalle régulier. Un petit mot était écris sur la boite

_"Attend moi avant d'y toucher, je dois te donner quelques explications."_

eh bien avec ça je vais aller loin, heureusement que Tim a une écriture particulière, car son indice est vraiment vague.

Et les autres c'est quoi ?

j'ouvris je deuxième paquet, c'était un tout petit paquet, pas plus gros que celui de la veille. A l'intérieur, je vis un tout petit bracelet dont les mailles étaient de petites plumes qui se succédaient. Ce bracelet me rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

c'est vraiment magnifique, mais il n'y a pas de mot avec. Puis en retournant la boite j'aperçu 4 lettres : E. E. S. H.

merci beaucoup, dis-je en sautant dans les bras d'Elsa, qui fut très surprise. Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir.

je t'en prie, si ça te plait c'est le principal.

bon, on descend, dis-je

mais il te reste un cadeau, me dit Stella.

ah oui, j'allais l'oublier.

d'après la forme cela ressemblait à un livre. Je l'ouvrit, et je lut, en lettre d'or :

"l'histoire de Poudlard"

eh bien c'est original de m'offrir cela, moi qui connais l'école par cœur, dis-je en souriant. Cette fois-ci on y va.

tu es bien pressée, mais tu n'es même pas habillée, me dit Stella

Me rendant compte que je voulais sortir en habits de nuit, je m'esclaffa, accompagnée de mes deux amies.

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans le calme, tout le monde montrait leurs cadeaux aux autres, dans la bonne humeur. Seul Tim n'osait pas me regarder. Il parlait à tout le monde, sauf à moi. Au moment où il se leva, j'attrapa la boite que j'avais emmenée, et je le rattrapa juste après la grande salle.

Tim, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

euh… rien

tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

si, si… mais… ton cadeau m'a étonné me dit-il

je me sentit tout à coup gênée.

euh… il ne t'as pas plu ? lui demandais-je

si, il est magnifique, mais c'est étrange, depuis que je le porte, je me sens tout bizarre.

ben je sais pas, c'est qu'un collier

oui tu dois avoir raison, me dit-il, c'est peut être autre chose.

au fait en parlant de cadeau, tu m'as dit d'attendre avant de toucher au miens

ah… excuse moi, ça m'étais complètement sorti de la tête

mais c'est quoi alors ? j'ai pas osé y toucher

c'est un Nanjelek

un Nanjelik ? c'est quoi ?

mais non, c'est un Nanjelek, j'en ai un dans ma famille depuis des décennies, me dit-il. Ça ressemble en tout point à un chat, mais il a des pouvoir qu'un chat n'a pas, mais tu le découvriras toi-même. En tout cas avant de le toucher, il faut que tu te lies à lui

que je me lie à lui ? tu as vraiment de drôles d'idées, mais puisque tu le dis, répondis-je. Et je vais comment ?

tout d'abord, tu lui choisis un nom, ensuite tu poses ta baguette sur son dos et tu dis : "batistem tresorus" et tu ajoutes son nom. c'est aussi simple que ça.

euh… si tu le dis. Alors comment pourrais-je l'appeler. Blackange, ça me plait bien

alors vas y, me dit il.

j'ai approché ma baguette de son dos, je l'ai posée sur son dos, puis j'ai prononcé

batistem tresorus Blackange

à ce moment là un filet rouge sorti de ma baguette, entoura la petite boule de poil, la souleva, puis la déposa dans mon autre main. Le filet entoura ma main, tourna de plus en plus vite, puis PAF, il disparu.

_- ah, je suis enfin réveillée _

qu'est ce que tu as dis Tim ?

je n'ai rien dit, dit-il avec un grand sourire, je vous laisse faire connaissance.

hein… mais je ne comprend rien

mais avant que j'ai pu lui demander autre chose, Tim était déjà parti, et je me retrouvais avec cette boule de poils dans la main.

_- je suis très heureuse de faire votre connaissance, Mary Ann_

euh, mais qui parle, dis-je, un peu apeurée

_- c'est moi, Blackange_

tu parles ?

_- je ne parle pas vraiment, j'utilise la télépathie_

je crois que je deviens folle

_- non tu ne l'es absolument pas, mais ça fait souvent cet effet là au début. Tu verras tu t'y habitueras. _

Sur ces quelques mots Blackange se lova dans le creux de ma main et s'endormi. Je ne savais pas encore ce que c'était, mais même si tout cela me semblait étrange, ce petit animal était vraiment irrésistible.

La fin des vacances se déroulèrent à merveille. Je passait énormément de temps avec Blackange, et avec Tim, à tous les deux ils réussirent à m'expliquer ce qu'étais cette petite boule de poil. C'était un animal très rare, qui était étroitement lié aux humains. Nul ne connaissait vraiment les capacités des Nanjelek, mais une des particularités qu'on leur connaissait était la télépathie. Mais ils étaient télépathe, uniquement avec LA personne avec qui ils étaient liés. C'était étrange, à chaque fois que j'étais avec Tim, je me sentais étrangement, j'allais bien, mais c'est comme si un poids me pesait, et qu'il ne voulait pas sortir. Plus les jours passaient, plus je me sentais proche de Tim, beaucoup plus proche que des amis. Tim aussi était bizarre, il parlait beaucoup moins qu'au début des vacances, il était beaucoup plus souvent perdu dans ses pensées.

Puis le dernier jour des vacances, Tim m'emmena près du lac, et me demanda de ne pas emmener Blackange. Il m'invita à m'asseoir sur un rocher, puis s'assit près de moi.

ça fait un moment que je voulais te parler de cela. On se connais depuis 6 ans et j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre nous. J'ai tout d'abord cru à une très forte amitié, mais je me suis rendu compte ces derniers jours que… que c'était bien plus que cela. Je te dis cela car il faut que je libère ma conscience, même si cela n'est pas réciproque, il faut que je te dise

mais…

laisses moi finir s'il te plait, il faut donc que je te dise que je ne changerai pas vis-à-vis de toi, et que je serai toujours le même, mais il faut que tu saches…

mais…

il faut que tu saches… que je t'aime. Dit-il en un dernier souffle. J'espère que tu me regarderas toujours de la même façon et que tu…

je ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, et je lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Il se retourna, surpris, et ne su quoi dire.

eh bien depuis quelques jours, j'ai aussi quelque chose qui me pèse sur le cœur, et ce quelque chose, c'est que je t'aime aussi.

A ce moment précis, je ressentis une énorme chaleur sur mon poignet. Au même moment, alors que je portais ma main à mon poignet, je vis Tim qui portait sa main à son cou. Nous avons écarté le morceau de tissu qui cachait l'endroit de cette sensation, et une intense lumière blanche jaillit de son cou, et de mon poignet. Après quelques secondes d'aveuglement, nous nous aperçûmes que c'étais nos bijoux qui brillaient, mon bracelet, et le collier que je lui avait offert.

tu savais que c'était un révèlâme ? dit-il d'un ton réprobateur

je n'en avais aucune idée, c'est Elsa qui m'a montré ça, et j'ai tout de suite adoré. Mais je savais bien que ce bracelet me disais quelque chose, regarde, c'est Elsa qui me l'aoffert.

Je lui montrait que les mailles de mon bracelet avait exactement la même forme que le pendentif de son bracelet.

ah ils vont m'entendre ! dit Tim d'un air énervé

mais non, ne t'énerve pas, si on n'avais pas eu ces bijoux, peut être qu'on ne se serai jamais rien dit, alors qu'au fond de nous, nous savions.

Quand il tourna les yeux vers moi, je ne savais plus où regarder, mais sans que je m'en rende compte, il m'avait déjà embrassée. Après un chaste baiser, il m'a pris la main, et nous nous sommes dirigés vers le château, sans même repenser à nos deux révèlâmes.

* * *

j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'essaierai d'écrire le chapitre suivant pour la fin de la semaine prochaine.

Eile


End file.
